


What's the harm in looking?

by Olol



Series: new addition [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: #puppies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol
Summary: how Shisui found the new addition. Boredom is never a good thing.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Series: new addition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749571
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	What's the harm in looking?

“Lets see… Floor has been vacuumed, kitchen counters have been wiped down, dishes washed and put away, bed is made, and no laundry.” Shisui looks around the house, zoning in on the couch. He flops down with an exasperated sigh. Looking at his watch he sees that it is only 9am. ‘Sak left for work at 6 and won’t be back till 5 at the earliest, how the hell do I kill 8 more hours.’ He leans his head back staring at the ceiling.

Shisui pulls his phone out and starts scrolling through the news. One of the local drug rings has been taken down and is the main headline of the day. That drug ring is why he is so very bored at home. During the sting he took a bullet to his right upper thigh. He got out of the hospital a few days ago and is not allowed back on the field till he has been fully cleared. 

Soon his eyes fall on an advertisement for the local animal shelter. ‘Hmm they opened at 9, it wouldn’t hurt to just go to look around.’ His mind made up he gets up from the couch, grabs his keys, wallet, and jacket. 

He made it to the animal shelter in 15 minutes, but has been sitting out in the parking lot for 20 minutes debating going in. ‘I can just go look around, I don’t have to actually take any animal home.’ He shuts off the engine and undoes his seat belt. 

As he steps into the main entrance one of the workers greats him with a happy smile. “Welcome! Are you interested in looking at cats or dogs today ? “ 

Cats have never been Shisui’s cup of tea. His little cousin Sasuke has one that he shares with his partner, but can’t get over them walking on kitchen counters. “The dogs. I would like to look at the dogs available.” 

‘Just looking, don’t have to commit.’ The worker takes him to the kennels where the dogs are kept. “We just had a lot of dogs brought in and are starting to be overrun. There are summaries on the doors of the dogs, with ages and breed information. Some of them we would like to not split up. Have you owned a dog before or have one currently?” 

“No I don’t currently have a dog, my girlfriend and I have talked about it before, but want to wait for the time to be right. I grew up with dogs, some of my family members work on the K-9 unit.” Shisui starts have memories of his relatives and their large dogs that they would bring home. Police dogs were part of the families to the officers they worked with. 

“Oh, well there are some German Shepards and doberman pinchers mixes. We tend to keep the larger dogs in the front and then the smaller dogs in the back. Let me know if you have any questions or if you find one that you would like to meet.” Next thing he knows the girl is leaving him and going back to the front desk. 

‘Well best make use of my time and start looking around.’ He casually strolls through the kennels, hands in his pockets. He sees a variety of dogs, none stick out to him. ‘ See I can do this, I can control myself and not make any rush decisions.’ He has made it almost all the way through the kennel when he notices a group of 6 puppies. Looking at the summary they are 3 months old, shibu inu puppies. 5 of them are playing with each other, but there is one standing by the glass door staring him down. Its held cocked to the side. Their eyes meet and there is something about this puppy. 

Shisui is so entranced by the dog he doesn’t noticed the worker come stand by his side. “Have you seen any dogs that catch your eye?” Shisui jumps not expecting another human being next to him. ‘So much for my finely tuned senses.’ 

“Oh, it looks like these guys have caught your interest. We just got them a week ago and they just got a cleared bill of health yesterday afternoon. They came from a hoarder’s house. They are friendly and have become the staff’s favorite quickly. Would you like to meet one of them?” 

Shisui is weighing his options at this point. He could say no and walk out. However, this puppy is staring into his soul. “This little one seems interesting.” 

The next thing Shisui knows he is filling out the application and taking the little fella home. He stops at the pet store, where he spends too much money. 

They have made it back to the house and are sitting in the driveway. The little guy is sitting in the passenger seat staring at him and he looks to the backseat where he has all the pet supplies. “Sak is going to kill me.” The puppy barks in agreement.


End file.
